Digital devices are increasingly used by society to perform services and to provide and manage information. Digital devices exchange electronic information via networks such as the internet and intranet allowing users to discover, promote, share and create events. Currently users can subscribe to public events, such as concerts, movie showings, theatrical performances, book readings, and other events published on the web.
Current web applications which publish such events (hereinafter “event data sources”) generally display the events in text format or on a calendar grid. The events are not displayed in a user-friendly manner which allows the user to easily determine events to attend. In addition, since current events change with time, the user must ensure the he or she is receiving the most updated scheduling of the events. Several different formatting and delivery techniques are available for providing updated content. For example, updated event data may be delivered via a network, for example in an email or an instant messaging communication, or via a tangible computer readable storage medium. As a result of the multitude of options for formatting and delivering updated event data, users are burdened with a plurality of individual and inconsistent experiences for receiving and displaying events. Accordingly, users often fail to learn about the events until the events have passed, attendance for the event is no longer available, or the ticket cost for the events is inflated.
In addition, current web applications do not incorporate the user's availability in displaying the events. As such, the user is unable to determine whether the user is available to attend an event. Likewise, when an event displayed by a current web application is offered at multiple times, current web applications do not allow the user identify the time that the user would prefer to attend the event based on the user's availability.